Grey Sky Morning
by clara200
Summary: Jhudora makes a new allie and starts a war where nothing will be the same for her or neopia.
1. Chapter 1

Grey sky Morning 

A small Kacheek was watching a sad figure sitting alone all other pets and humans avoided looking at her. She felt no fear of who ever it was because she was young and still innocent. She walked over and spoke softly. " Hello their why are you alone?" The figure looked up surprised that someone would talk to her. "It's a long story." The kacheek sat down next to her. "I like stories to tell me one." The figure wrapped her grey cloak around her shoulders and started. "A long time ago it started…"

The sun was setting lighting up the clouds of faerieland turning them pink 

and a soft purple hue. It was the end of an ordinary day. The wheel of excitement was being locked up for the night. Faeries were closing up their shops for the day. Pets and humans hurried to buy last minute items. Meanwhile Jhudora was impatiently waiting for the final quest to end.

"Now where is my blue kacheek toy?" She snarled tapping her long nails on her chair impatiently. She wanted to have plenty of toys for target practice. She stared at the door as to make the tardy pet hurry up. Finally a small green ixi hurried in with the toy. The pet ran in and barely stopped in time in front of her. He huffed "I'm sorry I had to get some money out of the bank and the line and the teller was new..." Jhudora sharply interrupted. "I don't care about that." She grabbed the toy from the tired pet and told him to. "Leave and next time be on time or I will test a new potion on you." The frighten pet rushed away. She threw it into a pile of items she gathered for the day. She levitated the items to the back where she stored them. She had to lock things up even though she was sure she scared the pant devil away. Few pets were

Stupid enough or desperate enough to rob her.

She then heard a deep voice from up front say. "Good evening Jhudora." She yelled up front. "No more quest today go before I turn you into a rotting mushroom." Jhudora heard the intruder walking back to her storage. She murmured a curse she plans to use on the intruder. The footsteps came closer and she was ready to aim her attack. The figure standing in the receding sunlight was tall and thin. An amused voice laughed. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She attacked with a quick spell that was easily blocked with a shield of glowing electricity. The figure moved so she could see his face.

She was taken aback. "Dr. Sloth what a pleasant surprise." Jhudora wondered what he was doing here and how did he get past the faerie guards? She hurried up front and did a quick spell to lock the front door. She came back and invited him to a more comfortable room. She invited him to sit in a

chair that was in what other color than green and purple. "What are you doing here?" He smiled evilly. " I want to have us work together so we can take over Neopia. You see I can provide the troops and weapons to take over Neopia three times over but I can't defeat the faeries. That's where you come in. Join me and I will allow to rule over a large potion of neopia and complete control of all magic." Jhudora was thinking it took her a moment to agree to this. "I will take your offer." With this started one of the greatest wars Neopia has ever seen.

Authors note. Hmm I thought this would be a great combo. I know it is short but I wanted to end on that note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wanted to thank my readers Return of Itsy and Delibird. I'm posting it here because it will become a bit dark and besides I couldn't get enough words to have it put in the times.

Dr. Sloth outlined his plan making sure Jhudora heard what she wanted to hear. He knew she was a good ally dangerous and cruel. She shook on it and left him in the darkness and into a small ship so he could slip away unseen. He glared at the mutant kiko pilot. "Get moving you green lump of snot." He quickly pulled the ship away from the cloud and upward toward the space station. The pilot didn't dare to talk in front of him he shivered from being in such a closed in space with him. They finally made it to the space station unseen. The radio came on. "Ship 666 is that you?"

The kiko spoke somewhat nervously. "Yes this is nc12b0t8 calling to land." He was careful not to say who was with him just in case someone listened in. The pilot carefully guided the ship in to the loading dock furthest from neopia. He landed gently and quickly got out before Dr. Sloth could say anything more. Dr. Sloth ignored him and headed for his secret lab. He shut the door and went to a small vat. He grinned evilly knowing what this stuff can do. He went to his desk and called in one of his scientists.

A blue grundo entered wearing a small lab coat. Unlike the others he need manual dexterity so he was not turned into a mutant. "Aah! Yasmark have you tested formula 4311f yet?"

The grundo looked worried. "Yes on non-living items so far it will burn through steel and most metals unfortenly flesh too. We had to send two assistants to the medical bay because of it."

Dr. Sloth dismissed this. " We can always get new workers. I will personally bring you a living test subject."

The scientist paled. "It would kill anyone to touch it. You're not going to kill somebody are you?" Dr Sloth relaxed. "No not kill just make them weak enough to control. Now leave me." Yasmark ran quickly away to his work. Dr. Sloth plans were going on according to schedule.

Meanwhile in central a small brown grundo called 4p was pacing the floor in the pound. He was bored stiff not too many people wanted him because he had low stats and wasn't painted. The day finally ended and the doors locked. He got ready for bed when he heard a bang. He looked out into the hallway and there were a group of mutants mostly grundos. He saw them grab neopets not caring what their stats were. He was afraid he could guess who was behind this. He wasn't the smartest pet but that was a no brainer.

He closed his door and hid under the bed hoping if they broke into the room they would think it was empty. The door was pushed open and a huge mutant grundo came in. He looked around then out of frustration he hit the bed splintering it. 4p afraid ran from under it toward the door. The grundo grunted, "Come here." 4p ran into the hallway and almost ran into a mutant Lupe. He dodged and ran into the dining hall. This was a bad idea because this is where the mutant had gathered all the pets. He was surround by mutants then was picked up by the same mutant grundo that was in his room.

They were put into a box and closed in. They could feel it moving. A skeith was scratching desperately at the box to get out but it was no good. One piped up. " Don't make it worse."

The stayed quiet as the box was moved and bumped around. The box finally was still and was opened. Some pets ran out others were cautious. 4p waited until some of the others ran out he didn't hear them scream or anything so he carefully went out. The box was in a large metal room with a barred door. Some others tried to get it open but it was locked.

A green techo looked around. "Where do you think we are?" A yellow Bruce spoke sadly. I heard the guards talk about loading up the space ship. I could hear very loud engines. I think we are either at the space station or Kreldor." This only confirmed the earlier belief of who captured them.

A large mutant grundo came in hours later and looked them over. He first took the ones that had higher levels and hit points. The skeith tried to fight but was zapped until he fell unconscious. The others clung to each other frightened. Finally 4p was taken away. He was quiet and pretended to not know what was going on. He was dragged into a small room. Where another grundo waited for him.

"You have a choice 4p join us or disappear forever." 4p shivered at this. He was not loyal to Dr. Sloth he was born years after his defeat. He looked around and knew he couldn't escape not yet. He was causous. "What's in it for me?"

The green grundo looked happy he asked. " For following Dr. Sloth you get paid handsomely. You get great medical care insurance, dental plan, shares in virt, and great retirement plan."

4p thought fast is sounded alright but he was kidnapped and dragged here. He knew that to agree and to work here he could find a way to escape later and save the others. "I'll do it."

The green grundo named Mambis gave him some paperwork to sign. 4p skimmed though it. Some of the words were above his understanding but he got the idea. The insurance didn't cover accidentally death by Dr.Sloth himself. He signed quickly and the papers put away. He was lead more nicely by the guard to a small room. It was sparcely decorated in a funky techno way. He shut the door and whispered to himself. "What have I gotten myself into now?"


End file.
